


J'Attends

by sillywhisperslady



Category: Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: Cottagecore, Could Be Canon, Couple, Exes, F/M, Otome - Freeform, Reencuentro, Reunion, Sucrette - Freeform, Universo Paralelo, cdm, cdma, cdmu, corazón de melón - Freeform, esto es culpa de beemov, farm, lysandro - Freeform, no se superaron pero lo niegan, sad but make it cottagecore, si lysandro va a la granja sucrette va a la granja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillywhisperslady/pseuds/sillywhisperslady
Summary: Hace cuatro años que Lysandro tuvo que renunciar a sus sueños.Hace dos años que Margot se ve envuelta en una relación violenta.Hace cuatro años que están esperando el uno por el otro. Y la espera ha terminado
Relationships: Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love), Sucrette/Lysander, Sucrette/Lysandro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Perdonen el cringe y el dramatismo, es mi primera fanfic. Cualquier crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida.  
> Advierto que en esta historia hay contenido que no es para todo el mundo. Tales como violencia de género, y la muerte de algunos personajes secundarios. Lean con precaución y cuídense. <3

Desde el tiempo de mi infancia no he sido  
como otros eran, no he visto  
como otros veían, no pude traer  
mis pasiones de una simple primavera.  
De la misma fuente no he tomado  
mi pesar, no podría despertar  
mi corazón al júbilo con el mismo tono;  
Y todo lo que amé, lo amé Solo.  
Entonces -en mi infancia- en el alba  
de la vida más tempestuosa, se sacó  
de cada profundidad de lo bueno y lo malo  
el misterio que todavía me ata:  
Del torrente, o la fuente,  
Del risco rojo de la montaña,  
Del sol que giraba a mi alrededor  
en su otoño teñido de oro,  
Del rayo en el cielo  
cuando pasaba volando cerca de mí,  
Del trueno y la tormenta,  
Y la nube que tomó la forma  
(Cuando el resto del Cielo era azul)  
De un demonio ante mi vista.

— Edgar Allan Poe.

El joven, que ya se había convertido en hombre, observó el sol abriéndose paso entre las lejanas colinas. Los pájaros surcaban el cielo anaranjado, piando alegremente ante la perspectiva de un nuevo día, aunque cada uno de ellos fuese igual que el anterior. Con un suspiro, dejó caer los pies descalzos en el suelo parqué, y sentado en la cama individual que le había pertenecido de pequeño y se negaba a abandonar, prosiguió a ponerse las botas marrones situadas al lado de su lecho, donde siempre las dejaba antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Bostezando y con el cabello blanco recogido en un moño bajo, se dirigió a la cocina donde recogió una cesta de mimbre de la encimera, el lugar que se le había asignado.

Todo, absolutamente todo tenía su sitio en la granja desde que Lysandro se encargaba de ella. De lo contrario, corría el riesgo de olvidar. Si aún así esto ocurría, simplemente tenía que mirar las paredes de estampados floreados, donde los post-it que Rosalya había pegado para recordarle las ubicaciones de los objetos se hallaban. Algunos de ellos decían:

"La taza verde esmeralda se encuentra en el mueble blanco con flores lilas, el que tiene la puerta con un pomo despintado."

"¡No olvides que la escoba está en la cocina, al lado de la heladera!"

"Tanto el micrófono como tu cuaderno están guardados en el ático, por si algún día quieres volver a componer y cantar (espero que sea pronto)"

Lysandro se veía obligado a recurrir a esta opción en caso de que su memoria le fallase, ya que no existía nadie a su lado que pudiese ayudarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no.

Apenas llegó al granero saludó a las gallinas, las cuales no dejaban de cacarear, como si hubiesen sabido desde la aparición del sol que él se presentaría. Tomó lo más suavemente que pudo el primer huevo, tratando de no molestar demasiado a la gallina y posteriormente le hizo una caricia en el cuello en una silenciosa disculpa. Acto seguido, lo dejó sobre la cesta de mimbre y repitió el mismo proceso con la siguiente. 

Se preguntó, mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a la casa con los rayos del sol derramándose por su piel, si siempre iba a estar sumido en aquélla soledad y si algún día correría la suerte de acostumbrarse a ella. El silencio, solamente interrumpido por los sonidos que los animales emitían, fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener.


	2. Lysandro.

El agotado granjero cayó sobre el césped recién cortado, bajo los rayos del sol que no habían abandonado su espalda y rostro durante toda aquélla mañana de ardúo trabajo. Miró sus brazos, los cuales alguna vez habían sido tan blancos como la leche y que, después de estar tanto tiempo expuesto a la luz solar, habían adquirido más color. Ese día fue otro en el que Remi, el último caballo que le quedaba, se negaba a entrar a su establo. El único miembro de la familia Ainsworth Sinclair que el caballo obedecía y quería era a su padre, pero ahora él ya no estaba y el animal no parecía dispuesto a limar asperezas con el hijo de este. Todo el esfuerzo, la paciencia y perseverancia de Lysandro tenían poco o ningún valor para él.

Lysandro solía creer que la desobediencia y la antipatía del caballo hacia él era un recuerdo constante de que no pertenecía allí. No era su lugar, ni mucho menos lo que quería hacer, y lo sabía perfectamente. Pero, ¿qué otras opciones le quedaban?

Cuddles, un conejo blanco con manchas grises y marrones distribuidas por todo su pelaje, se acercó a su posición dando pequeños saltos con sus patas traseras. Su dueño no pudo evitar, a pesar del cansancio, sonreír enternecido y atraerlo hasta su pecho, donde la mascota se acurrucó sin mucha dilación. Acto seguido, el granjero agarró en una mano su sombrero de paja para colocarlo sobre su rostro, tapando así la cegadora visión del sol, aunque este estuviese a punto de ser cubierto por las amenazadoras nubes grisáceas.

Cuando Lysandro volvió a abrir los ojos, el atardecer ya había pasado y pequeñas gotas frías caían del cielo. Acomodó el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, tomó a Cuddles entre sus manos y se dirigió con calma hasta la casa. A mitad de camino, sin embargo, se vio obligado a apurarse para no terminar empapado por la tormenta que se había desatado de un momento a otro.

Ya dentro, se deshizo de su camisa blanca mojada y se dispuso a preparar una cena para uno. El conejo esperaba sentado a que Lysandro extendiese en su dirección un trozo de zanahoria o una rodaja de tomate, como ya era costumbre. El olor a especias y a tierra mojada no tardó en acentuarse en el hogar, creando así un lugar cálido y familiar. A veces, cuando esto pasaba, el peliblanco se sentía más cómodo que nunca, provocando que tarareara una canción y Cuddles lo escuchara con atención mientras masticaba un pedazo de lechuga.

Sin embargo, unos nudillos golpeando ansiosamente la puerta principal lo despertaron de su ensoñación, recordándole de forma abrupta donde estaba y el porqué, por lo que sus ánimos desaparecieron tan pronto como vinieron. Con parsimonia, lavó sus manos y posteriormente las secó con un paño de cocina mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Pensó en el viejo Tom, quien no vivía muy lejos de allí y que probablemente decidió acudir a él por alguna razón, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que no podía tratarse de Tom ya que sus piernas apenas le permitían moverse, por lo que seguramente sería su hija, Elizabeth.

¿Pero qué podrían necesitar con tanta urgencia como para caminar bajo la tormenta hasta aquí? se preguntó Lysandro, esperando de todo corazón que no fuese nada que no pudiese arreglarse.

— ¿Hubo algún problema, señorita El..? —empezó a preguntar con amabilidad, cuando se encontró con una figura femenina que, ciertamente, no se parecía en nada a la señorita Elizabeth.

Al verla, le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, sin saber bien si este era producto de la frescura de la noche o de la persona que se encontraba allí, tan cerca y tan distante al mismo tiempo. Todas las preocupaciones previas por Tom y su familia desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia atrás mientras el aire a su alrededor, a pesar de ser helado gracias a la tormenta, empezó a espesarse como el puré de papas que había estado preparando.

— Hola, Lysandro —saludó Margot empapada de la cabeza a los pies, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña y arrepentida parada en el umbral.

— Hola, Margot —respondió él a su vez, haciéndole un ausente gesto para que entrase. Y aunque tuvo la intención, le resultó imposible no demostrar en sus gestos la sorpresa y el torrente de recuerdos que se desataron al pronunciar el nombre de su primer amor después de tanto tiempo.


	3. Margot.

Lentos días han pasado haciendo un año,  
Lentas horas que hacen un día,  
Desde que tomé a mi dulce primer amor  
Y lo besé a la manera antigua;  
Las verdes hojas acariciaron mis mejillas,  
Querido Cristo, en este mes de mayo.

Reposo entre la erguida y húmeda hierba  
Que se arquea encima de mi cabeza,  
Cubriendo mi rostro perdido,  
Cobijándome en ese lecho  
Con ternura y amor,  
Como la hierba sobre los muertos.

Oscuros espectros de un mal desconocido  
Flotan sobre mi mente cansada;  
Las informes visiones de mi vida  
Pasan como un tren fantasmal;  
Algunas corren por mis mejillas,  
Penosas lágrimas que caen como rocío.

Una sombra descansa sobre la hierba  
Y se posa a mis pies;  
Un nuevo rostro aparece entre mis manos.  
Querido Cristo, si pudiese llorar mi desdicha  
Para que el silencio caiga sobre las hojas de estío  
Mientras saludo a este nuevo rostro mío.

Sin embargo, no es sino la memoria  
De algo que he visto  
En un verano de ensueño,  
Entre los verdes tallos pequeños:  
El rostro de aquel dulce amor,  
Que extraño y lejano parece.

El río siempre corre  
Entre mis sábanas de césped,  
Las voces de un millar de aves  
Que cantan sobre mi cabeza,  
Me traerán un triste sueño  
Cuando este sueño triste haya muerto.

El silencio cae sobre mi corazón  
Y agita todo su dolor.  
Estiro mis brazos en el pasto largo  
Y vuelvo a dormir,  
Vacía de todo amor, de vida,  
Como una espiga vencida.

— Elizabeth Siddal.

Sus manos, las cuales Margot reconocería en cualquier parte, estaban conformadas por dedos gordos, cortos, con el dorso cubierto por vello oscuro. Resultaban ásperas al tacto, desagradables. Fue por eso que cuando sintió que estas rodeaban su cuello negándole el acceso al oxígeno, ella se disgustó tanto.

Podía soportar cualquier otro maltrato físico que quisiera ejercer en ella, todos, exceptuado ese.

Entre dientes, Eric pronunciaba insultos sin parar. Ni siquiera se tomaba un descanso para tomar aire, y tampoco parecía que iba a necesitarlo pronto. Como respuesta la víctima se limitaba a mirarlo con sus ojos vidriosos, los cuales compartían cierta similitud con las muñecas de porcelana que solía poseer de pequeña: una mirada brillante pero carente de emoción alguna. De vida alguna, ya que él se había encargado de arrancarle cada mísero vestigio de ella. Sus amigos ya no se consideraban tales, su carrera universitaria era inexistente y ya no había nada que le trajera alegría alguna, ni siquiera sus padres, Lucia y Philippe, quienes descansaban bajo tierra ignorando todo el dolor que su hija atravesaba.

La primera en irse fue Lucia, quien terminó sucumbiendo a una enfermedad dolorosa, lenta y que aparentaba no tener un final, pero lo tuvo y Margot lloró junto a su padre al ver que, finalmente, la muerte le había quitado el dolor. Luego, sin tardar mucho tiempo, Philippe cayó como un naipe detrás de ella. 

Margot intentó ayudarlo en todo lo que pudo para devolverle la luz a su mundo, un mundo que se había vuelto tan oscuro que apenas podía ver a través de él, por más que intentase. La vida de su padre se escurrió entre sus dedos como agua, y su hija se vio obligada a volver a usar negro en un funeral. 

Y en medio de toda aquella soledad y tristeza, apareció Eric, un ángel que extendió sus alas para hacerla volar. Era incapaz de hacerle daño alguno, aseguraba estar dispuesto a devolverle la felicidad que ella dio por perdida. Pero para cuando Margot vio todas y cada una de las plumas blancas sueltas por el salón era demasiado tarde, él ya estaba dentro.

Eric, aún sosteniéndola por el cuello y ejerciendo presión en éste, impactó el cuerpo de Margot contra un espejo, el cual estalló en pequeños fragmentos que cayeron como una dolorosa lluvia sobre ellos. Le gritó un poco más, salpicando saliva sobre sus mejillas como un lobo feroz, y después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, la soltó y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, alejándose de su víctima. Finalmente, el aire fresco se adentró a sus pulmones, y emitiendo un quejido, su espalda se deslizó por la pared hasta que el suelo no le permitió ir más lejos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, permitiéndose formar parte de los restos del espejo que cubrían el piso y, durante unos segundos, sintió que se había camuflado entre ellos, que era una más. Después de todo, estaban tan o igual de destrozados que ella.

Y esa fue la escena con la que Eric se encontró cuando, caminando con el cabello húmedo después de ducharse mientras ella se recomponía, se vio obligado a utilizar el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina. Lo que su abusivo novio desconocía era que un plan de huida estaba tomando forma en la cabeza de Margot, un proyecto que ni él ni mucho menos sus manos podrían arruinar o siquiera prever.

Pero para ello requería de mucha paciencia y perseverancia, de lo contrario, fallaría. Y a estas alturas no podía permitirse fallar.

La convivencia dificultaba la situación para ella, sin embargo la suerte parecía estar de su lado, ya que unos pocos días después llamaron a Eric de un trabajo, por lo que estaba más tiempo fuera. Una mañana en la que él se fue, colocó rápidamente los platos que quedaban en el escurre platos, y posteriormente se dirigió despacio hasta el garaje, como si fuese un niño cometiendo una travesura. Allí, se encontró con su primer y único auto, el cual tenía una apariencia terrible y no había sido tocado desde que se rompió. En realidad, él fue el culpable cuando, en un irracional ataque de celos, escupió fuego en su dirección para que la princesa no volviese a dejar el castillo.

Al principio estaba decidido a desecharlo, pero pronto se olvidó de su existencia y Margot no podía estar más agradecida de que lo hubiese hecho. Con tiempo, dedicación, y sumando los vídeos y foros en internet, logró que el coche resultase funcional nuevamente y también, que Eric no lo notase. Su apariencia exterior aún resultaba poco atractiva, pero lo más importante ya estaba cubierto y no quería hacerlo lucir bien porque eso Eric, a pesar de su innegable estupidez, podría notarlo fácilmente. Todas las mañanas lo despedía con un beso en los labios, corría hasta el garaje para continuar con su trabajo secreto y cuando la hora de su llegada se acercaba, tomaba un rápido baño para fregar cada rastro de suciedad de su piel y se aseguraba de que la hallase preparando la cena. 

El medio de transporte estaba listo, aún conservaba algo del dinero que había heredado de sus padres y en el que, afortunadamente, Eric no consiguió poner sus asquerosas manos al desconocer que no todo había sido gastado. Lo que le faltaba era obvio: un destino, un lugar al que ir y en el que se sintiese segura. Después de meditarlo durante un tiempo, leyendo mensajes viejos e intentando llamar números que ahora pertenecían a otras personas o a nadie, halló una dirección. La de la granja Ainsworth Sinclair, específicamente. 

Las dudas y la nostalgia la embargaban, sin dejarla dormir por las noches mientras tomaba largos baños, en los que trataba calmar los dolores que su cuerpo experimentaba constantemente. Pero cualquier voz que intentaba convencerle de que pedirle ayuda a Lysandro era una terrible idea, fue rápidamente apagada cuando en la bañera, sus ojos cayeron sobre los moretones que cubrían sus pálidas y flacuchas piernas. Sus piernas, las cuales alguna vez habían tenido mucha más peso, color y no inspiraban tanta lástima.

Cuando llamó a su ex no recibió respuesta alguna, y los mensajes parecían no llegar a destino, por lo que confío que una breve carta, donde le notificaría sobre su inminente llegada y en lo mucho que esperaba no resultar un estorbo durante su corta estadía, bastaría. La llevó al correo, y al día siguiente, después de limpiar un corte que Eric le había hecho en el brazo la noche anterior, hizo una maleta que resultó ser bastante pobre en cuanto a contenido y la guardó en el baúl del auto. Tomó el fajo de billetes de su escondite, y recorrió la casa en donde atravesó más dolor que alegría, observando con detenimiento cada lugar donde había sido maltratada física y psicológicamente antes de subir al coche.

Se despidió de cada uno de esos lugares y de los recuerdos que traían con ellos, aunque dudaba de que estos últimos dejasen de acecharle algún día. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de que iba a salvarse de los futuros le dio consuelo y fuerza. 

Condujo durante dos días. En el camino tuvo que pedir indicaciones para ubicarse y comprar comida chatarra con el objetivo de sobrevivir, además de detener el viaje en cada estación de servicio que veía para ir al baño. En una oportunidad, compró unas baratas tijeras y cortó su largo pelo cobrizo ayudándose con el sucio espejo del baño público. Al finalizar su trabajo, supo que nunca podría ser peluquera, pero también que se sentía muchísimo más ligera. Tenía que borrar las huellas dactilares de Eric de su pelo, y cuando vio los mechones sobre el lavabo, pudo verlas y la seguridad de que no regresarían provocó la aparición de una sonrisa en su rostro. La primera en mucho tiempo.


End file.
